A Steamy Night Indeed
by Wandering Letters
Summary: A short little and dramatic lemon. NaruxSaku. Not reccomended for little kids, Rated M for lemon. R&R please, need ideas for more lemons xD


Naruto and Sakura- A Night To Remember

It was after a wild training session. Naruto and Sakura walked together, closer than usual to each other. It wasn't long ago since Naruto took her out to the ramen shop on an official date. She enjoyed herself thoroughly and Naruto was even lucky enough to get a cheek kiss from her that night. Sakura had no problem with him holding her hand and him putting an arm around her and any time he wished to, but he was extremely shy in doing so. They arrived back in the village quite late. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Umm...Naruto?" she began.  
"Yeah Sakura?" he replied.  
"Do you mind if I spent the night at your apartment? My parents are visiting my cousin in the Village Hidden In the Mist," she explained.

Thoughts flew into Naruto's head. At first they were perverted but they soon changed to innocent and romantic. He didn't have a problem with her staying with him, he just wish he had two separate beds, the last thing he wanted was for either of them to sleep on the floor or for her to give him a super punch due to his perversion.

"Uh...sure Sakura, but do you mind sharing one bed?" he asked.

She giggled.

"Not at all," she whispered.

They walked to his apartment. He let them both in before he went into the bathroom to shower. She sat on his bed and began to examine his room. She had never once been here before and it seemed much more tidy than she thought it would be. Wit a guy like Naruto, she assumed that the room would be a big mess but it was pretty clean, the only thing that flawed it was a bunch of clothes that fell out of his basket, probably due to the fact that it was overflowed. He stepped out and she went to bathe. Luckily for her, she packed clothes to change into. Naruto put on his black t-shirt and some white long pants and laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about Sakura.

She was a very beautiful girl indeed and she was and still is his lifelong crush. He finally gained the courage to ask her out on a date and he got it. It felt very weird for her to simply ask if she could stay with him, when she could've stayed with Ino, or even Hinata.

"Stop thinking these innocent thoughts Naruto!" said a voice.  
"Oh great, why are you here?" thought Naruto.  
"Come now my friend, you know you want to," said the Nine-Tailed Fox.  
"I may want to, but it doesn't mean I will," said Naruto.  
"Come now boy, she is a very beautiful girl, you know you want to do it," said the fox.  
"Well...I won't like, I want to but I can't, I can't do it to her. I'll get her pregnant and that will ruin our relationship, besides, I doubt she wants to do it"  
"I wouldn't be so sure, she does like you a lot, I would keep my hopes up boy,"

The fox faded away. Naruto tried his best to shut all thoughts of perversion from his head. He turned his head and to his horror but at the same time pleasure, he saw Sakura brushing her hair with nothing but a towel covering her body. He lit up like a cherry and heat cascaded into his cheeks. He turned his head away before Sakura came out with an extremely sexy looking night gown on. It was pink and he could see that she was wearing a sexy pink bra through it, but just barely. She crawled into the bed and looked at him. Naruto tried his best to resist his lustful desires. He could feel a certain place building up blood and he could feel it pulsing. Luckily for him, it didn't show in his pants so there was no embarrassment.

"Naruto, tell me something..." she said.

He looked at her face, trying desperately to avoid staring at her incredible body.

"Naruto...do you think I'm pretty?" she asked

His eyes widened. He was afraid she was going to say that.

"Well...Sakura, no, you're not pretty," he said looking away.

She flinched at his answer but calmed down when he held one of her hands with both of his.

"You're absolutely stunning..." he said with an innocent smile.

She blushed but smiled back at him. He pulled her closer to him and she was now resting her head against his chest. His scent of cinnamon and spearmint was absolutely intoxicating. Her face remained red and she could feel her hormones kicking in. She was ready for him and she knew what she wanted to do. She was perfectly prepared for it as well. Naruto couldn't stand the scent of cherry blossoms and strawberries on her. It made him feel dizzy and her close proximity raised his temperature greatly. He leaned against the wall so she could lay down completely. They stayed in that embrace for a little while before Naruto could no loner stand the suspense. He took one of his hands and raised her face by her chin to face him. She sat up and moved closer to him, so close that he could feel her chest against his own and their foreheads were the only thing keeping them apart.

"Sakura...I..."he began.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"I...I love you Sakura..." he said as his face flushed.

She smiled warmly at him and closed her eyes.

"I love you too...I want to be with you..." she answered.  
"Sakura...I want you..." he whispered.

Her eyes flew open and before she could speak again, he rushed in and met her in an extremely passionate kiss. She was stunned by the passion which he channeled into that kiss and she hungrily and eagerly accepted him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped both his arms around her and was daring enough to put one near to her ass. Hormones and his feelings for her began to take over.

"Yes boy...you're doing it!" cheered the fox.  
"Shut the hell up Kyubi, can't you see that I'm busy?" he said as he locked the fox out of his mind.

He stopped kissing her because she pushed him off for some air.

"Naruto..." she whispered.

She was panting and he was as well. To his surprise, she lowered one of the straps keeping her nightgown on her body.

"If you want me...take me..." she said in a sexy tone.

His eyes widened and focused on her eyes. He immediately began to kiss her again, allowing his hands to explore her body. She took control of the kiss and stuck her tongue into his mouth, to which he wrestled with his own. He groped her ass with one of his hands but did it gently as not to hurt her. She squirmed but didn't make a move to break the kiss. She stopped kissing him and took off his shirt, revealing his rather muscular chest and abs.

"Oh my god...Naruto...I didn't know you were so...handsome..." she whispered as she smashed her lips against his again.

He made his move and drew off the other strap holding the nightgown up and it fell down, revealing probably the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. He stopped kissing her and drew the gown over her head and tossed it aside.

"Sakura...you're so beautiful, aww man!" he whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

She pulled his body against her own as he continued to kiss and nibble her neck. He stopped after a minute and returned his lips to her own. He could feel his area getting harder and warmer with every passing minute. Sakura could feel her nipples getting erect and she began to feel wet on the inside. Hormones had completely taken over and she put a hand on his area. He stopped kissing her.

"Are you sure?" he asked panting.  
"Don't worry, I take the pill," she whispered panting.

He then felt her lean against him and she pushed him onto his back. She drew off his pants to reveal his boxers. She slid up and kissed him again. He placed both his hands on her ass and groped it, making her moan down his throat. He drew one of his hands up and unbuckled her bra strap. She stopped kissing him.

"You're very naughty..." she teased in a sexy tone.

He chuckled nervously and she took off the bra herself, revealing her breasts. Naruto gasped.

"Oh my god...Sakura...you're killing me," he whispered.

He leaned up and began to eat at her breasts. He ran his tongue on one of her nipples and began to suck on it.

"Oh..my..god...Naruto..that feels so good..." she moaned.

He continued this for about a minute before she pulled down his boxers, revealing his boner. She made no comment on this and he laid her beside him, in a spooning position. He moved her panties to one side and allowed his boner to go inside of her. He kissed her as he thrust in and out. She moaned heavily down his throat. Warm pleasure enveloped them both. He used his hands to caress her breasts as his pace quickened. With each thrust, she gave an equally intense grunt. He used the other hand to hold up her leg, allowing him better entry. He continued for some time until Sakura pushed him away. She then proceeded to climb onto his and stick his boner into her. She began to ride him.

"Oh...Sakura...you're going to be my death...ahh..." he moaned.

Her pace quickened and she lowered her lips to his to muffle the moans. After three minutes of this, he picked her up in his arms and held her in the air while continuing to thrust into her. He did not break the kiss she started. She stopped kissing him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto...aaa...iii...l...love...you..." she moaned as he continued.

He began to go harder and it was hard enough to cause him to grunt with each thrust. He soon stopped and laid her on the bed and he leaned over her. He continued to make out with her and continued to thrust. She let her hands fall down onto the bed as his pace quickened. He moved his mouth to her breasts and she moaned even more and louder. After two minutes of this, with one last thrust, he finally ran out of steam. He crashed into her chest and they embraced each other. He climbed into the bed with her and drew the covers over them. He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was incredible..." she said.  
"Sakura...I want to ask you something..." he said.  
"Anything..." she replied.  
"Well, I wanted to know two things, one, since we did, well this...are we together?" he asked.

She giggled.

"Of course we are silly," she said turning around to face him.

She pecked him.

"The other thing...Sakura...do you want to live here with me?" he asked.

Her eyes widened but she smiled as she nodded.

"I wouldn't want anything else more..." she said as she moved closer to him.

He smiled and kissed her again, more passionately than ever before. She turned her back to him but he did not remove his hands.

"Good night," she said.  
"Goodnight my angel..." he whispered.  
"This will definitely be a night to remember..." he thought to himself. 


End file.
